wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of Champions 2015
Night of Champions (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on September 20, 2015 at Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. It was the ninth and final event under the Night of Champions chronology. This was the second Night of Champions event to be held in Houston, after Vengeance: Night of Champions in 2007. Event summary Nikki Bella vs Charlotte No one ever accused Charlotte of being stoic in victory. And her Night of Champions pay-per-view debut proved no exception. The former NXT Women’s Champion became overwhelmed with emotion after capturing the Divas Championship and ending Nikki Bella’s controversial 301-day reign. The daughter of two-time WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair rattled the main roster, along with former NXT whirlwinds Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks, just two short months ago to kick off the Divas Revolution. During last week’s Raw, that revolution shifted into high gear when Charlotte appeared to topple the queen only to discover she had actually pinned Nikki’s sister Brie to due to Bella trickery. As a result, Nikki would retain to become the longest-reigning Divas Champion in history. Her comeuppance, however, would be monumental. Early on during their match, Charlotte took a painful spill outside the ring and wrenched her left knee. As a cunning competitor, Nikki spotted the weakness and focused all her malice on further punishing the questionable leg. Her efforts were dogged and resulted in a series of near falls. At one point, Nikki’s Team Bella cohorts attempted to get involved, but the champion waved them off, knowing she would lose her title due to interference as stipulated by Stephanie McMahon on Raw. As all hope seemed lost for Charlotte, Nikki took to the ropes to extinguish the threat once and for all. Instead, as she leaped from the second rope, her opponent leveled her with an improbable spear. Charlotte then quickly turned the tables and twisted Nikki into the Figure-Eight Leglock, forcing her to tap to the excruciating maneuver. With Nikki dethroned, the WWE Universe now ushers in a new queen and watches intently as the revolution marches on. Will Charlotte reign as a benevolent monarch, or will the Divas Champion rule with an iron fist? Results * Singles match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Rusev (with Summer Rae) * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship Had Nikki been counted out or disqualified, she would lose the title: '''Charlotte (with Paige and Becky Lynch) defeated Nikki Bella © (with Brie Bella and Alicia Fox) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia & Eden * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery 107 NOC 09202015dg 2216-4168546553.jpg 108_NOC_09202015jg_0611-3610835326.jpg 110_NOC_09202015dg_2251-2091993798.jpg 112_NOC_09202015jg_0618-2029661457.jpg 113_NOC_09202015dg_2052-2636271089.jpg 115_NOC_09202015dg_2059-4241330623.jpg 116_NOC_09202015dg_2066-1010916622.jpg 117_NOC_09202015jg_0692-3721775394.jpg 118_NOC_09202015dg_2080-2557401349.jpg 119_NOC_09202015jg_0699-2580028442.jpg 120_NOC_09202015dg_2086-1837619206.jpg 121_NOC_09202015jg_0701-1536811360.jpg 122_NOC_09202015sb_2584-2469546319.jpg 123_NOC_09202015dg_2092-149925821.jpg 124_NOC_09202015dg_2100-1594268087.jpg 125_NOC_09202015jg_0713-3195385270.jpg 126_NOC_09202015jg_0722-2571195392.jpg 127_NOC_09202015dg_2113-2752150447.jpg 128_NOC_09202015dg_2119-147463583.jpg 129_NOC_09202015dg_2121-3001435632.jpg 131_NOC_09202015jg_0644-1500896796.jpg 133_NOC_09202015dg_2301-1430953943.jpg 134_NOC_09202015dg_2130-1661185716.jpg 135_NOC_09202015dg_2132-316099590.jpg 136_NOC_09202015dg_2134-2158652368.jpg 137_NOC_09202015dg_2146-3191807909.jpg 138_NOC_09202015jg_0743-2096868192.jpg 139_NOC_09202015dg_2168-3095288976.jpg 140_NOC_09202015jg_0762-2044841538.jpg 141_NOC_09202015dg_2172-26981369.jpg 142_NOC_09202015dg_2363-387835043.jpg 143_NOC_09202015jg_0664-3932062627.jpg 144_NOC_09202015jg_0775-3966201371.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Summer Rae Category:Charlotte Category:Nikki Bella Category:Paige Category:Becky Lynch Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:Renee Young